Only The Beginning
by LilyandJamesLover
Summary: James kisses Lily for the first time in the corridor, causing her to remember everthing she hates and loves about him.
1. Parietal Problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Only The Beginning  
  
Chapter One - Parietal Problems  
  
By  
Mystery

According to scientists the brain controls all emotions, thoughts, and feelings that go on in the body. The brain has hundreds/millions of lobes, each controling a different part of you. The Parietal lobe controls sensation and control. And it's safe to say my Parietal lobe is officially screwed up. That's the only explination, because there is no way...I can't be...definetly no way I am..._attracted _to James Potter. 7 years of fending off his feindish and extreamly annoying attempts to get me to go out with him must of caused emotional damage of some sort.

Let me explain...

I was on my way to Transfiguring, last class of the day, when my bag split. I groaned, great, now I was going to be late. I was already on thin ice with McGonagol for not _"applying"_ myself, balderdash if you ask me. But as I was saying, my bad split and guess, just guess, who stopped to help. Well it sure as hell wasn't Prince Charming.  
  
"I can handle it Potter." I snapped, snatching my Herbology book out of his hands.  
  
"Just trying to help Evans." He said, smiling cockly.  
  
"I don't need your help." I growled, snatching the other things he had picked up out of his hands.  
  
He sighed. "Lily?" He said, probably scenced a ranting coming on, which it was but he deserved it, someone has to set him strait.  
  
"I mean, " I continued as if I hadn't heard him. "I'm not some damsle in destress that needs protection."  
  
"Lily?" He tried again.  
  
"And you sure as hell are not Prince..."  
  
You know, he could of let me finish, I was almost done anyway. But no, I don't get so much as a C from Charming out before his lips cut me off..  
  
Yes, I talk calmly about this now but I assure you at the moment I was, for lack of better words, freaking out. Well, I would of been had any coherent thoughts had been left in my head. But as I said before, there was a Parietal lobe malfunction in my brain at that perticular moment, because before I knew what I was doing I was responding to his kisses with as much intensity as James himself.

* * *

Yes, it's short.  
  
Good, the shorter I make the the sooner I update.  
  
Please Review, I'll love you forever and ever and ever.  
  
I'm planning on making this where Lily basically has flashbacks of earlier encounters with James while the kiss is going on. I don't know if I'm going to do that and end it when I bring you back to present and end the kiss or keep going so you can see what happens afterwords. We'll see I guess.  
  
Mystery


	2. Perfect Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Decided not to do the flash back sequence, just give a strait story, Enjoy!

* * *

Only The Beginning

* * *

Chapter Two - Perfect Love  
  
By : Mystery

* * *

My eyes shot open and I believe I almost suffered a fatal heart attack. Lily Evans, the girl I have idolized and basically worshipped for seven years was kissing me.

Kissing Me!

Did I just flip over into a parallel universe where all things are perfect, or did I really have that heart attack and am now in Heaven?

Either way...wow.

I would of thought, after all these years of pinning away I would at least take a little advantage of the situation, but I just couldn't. I had to know what she was thinking, I had to know if she felt the same, or if this was just a momentary lapse of judgement. God I hope it was the former.

I pulled away slightly, my forehead rested against hers as I tried to catch my breath; she seemed to be doing the same. I could of just sat there and watched her, she was so beautiful. With her eyes close and lips red from kissing, kissing me no less, no hormonal guy wouldn't be aroused. But all the same I cursed the pinching in my trousers, it made it hard to think strait.

"Lily..." I said huskily, I didn't bother clearing my throat.

She took a deep breath and licked her lips, making me want to kiss her again. The first time I was expecting a quick peck on the lips, just to shut her up...well, not just to shut her up. Being me I had to kiss her, I mean, James Potter in an empty corridor with the most beautiful girl in the world, I wouldn't be me if I didn't kiss her. Which confuses me even more why I stopped...I just couldn't...

The moment she opened her eyes, those gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to look right through me, I had to get out of there. I couldn't talk about what just happened, I couldn't even think about it. I couldn't deal with the fact that the girl I've fallen in love with, and the one that hated me for ever fiber of my being, had kissed me.

"We...we should get to class." I noticed my mouth was dry, I swallowed.

She just looked at me as if I was crazy; she wanted to talk about it. Talk about it...no.

No no no no no no no. I had to go, leave. I had to get out of there, away from those piercing emerald eyes.

I stood up, feeling the old James come back, it was the best feeling in the world right then. "Thanks for making me late for Transfiguring Evans." I said harshly, thanking Merlin and cursing him at the same time for bringing the smartass, confident James back.

I couldn't bring myself to look at her as I turned and walked away.

Perfect James Potter, perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect life, had just walked away from perfect love.

* * *

Another shortie, I'm sure yall hate me cause I never update...I try :puppy dog eyes:.  
  
Please Review, I'll love you forever and ever and ever.  
  
Mystery 


End file.
